Betsu no Watashi
by EpicKitty8
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be in your favorite anime? Well that wish is granted to Emma and Shelby one stormy night during a sleepover. Summary sucks but story (might) be a little better. Pairings: Kaoru x OC Hikaru x OC slight one-sided Hikaru x Haruhi
1. One Stormy Night

**Hi! This is EpicKitty8 and I wanted to apologize to anyone who was reading Mad World. It really had no plot line so I deleted it.**

**Razor: Good. No one will miss it.**

**Phoenix: Razor-chan, that's not nice! Kitty's story was a good story!**

**Ah, yes. These two shall be commenting on my work every now and then. Now let's see that disclaimer!**

**Razor and Phoenix: EpicKitty8 does not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor goes to Bisco Hatori. Please enjoy the story! **

**P.S. There are spoilers in some parts of this story so READ AT OWN RISK!**

"No Haruhi! Don't go near that room! No!" I yelled at the TV. Emma, my best friend, face palmed next to me. We were having a sleep over at her house and decided to re-watch the entire season of Ouran High School Host Club. What can I say? The two of us were obsessed.

"Too late, Shelby," Emma laughed as I pouted.

"Nobody listens to me!" I whined, hiding my face in the blanket Emma and I were sharing. I heard a crash and looked up in time to see a vase crashing to the floor on the screen.

"No," I moaned in agony, hiding my face a second time. Emma snorted. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Don't laugh at my pain," I pleaded with fake tears in my eyes. Emma giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back towards the TV. Haruhi had just arrived back from getting groceries at the store.

"Thanks for doing the shopping for us, little piglet," Tamaki said, "Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet," Haruhi muttered, sweat dropping in slight annoyance. Emma grimaced and glared at the screen. I turned to her.

"I know you don't like Haruhi but you have to deal with it. And anyway, Tamaki thinks she's a gay guy, remember?" I offered to my snarling friend.

"Ha!" Emma shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the first year on the screen. I smiled and turned back towards the TV. Emma not liking Haruhi was the understatement of the century. She HATED Haruhi. Despised her. Disliked deeply. And why was Emma not particularly fond of the brunette? Because Haruhi is just too useless. Some of you might ask Emma, "How is Haruhi useless?" Emma would probably remind you that Haruhi got pushed off of a cliff in the beach episode, had to be carried by Mori in the episode when they went to Kyoya's family's resort, and she fell off of a carriage in the last episode when they were trying to bring Tamaki back. Even I have to admit that that's pretty pathetic. **(I apologize in advance to any Haruhi fans. Emma and Shelby will be badmouthing her A LOT.) **But just because Haruhi had to be saved a few times isn't a very good reason to hate her. Maybe the real reason Emma hates Haruhi so much is because she's a potential love interest for the twins.

You see, Emma has a massive crush on Kaoru. Yes, it is stupid to like someone that isn't real but we both like anime boys because real boys are just too idiotic and weird to ever consider liking. Emma and I both know that all boys aren't that bad, but still. We're in sixth grade, so boys are a somewhat of a foreign subject to us. You following me? No? Whatever…

As Emma and I moved on to watching the second episode, it started pouring outside. Actually, scratch that. More like hailing.

"My dad's probably happy. Hail is his favorite thing in the entire world, next to my sister and I," I muttered sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes. My dad was always going on and on about how much he loved Delani and I. But sometimes, it was really hard to love him back. Hail hit the roof of the house in an angry rhythm. Emma paused the show so we could listen to it.

"Play it," I ordered, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Emma resumed the show and we got all the way to the fourth episode before the hail increased.

"What the-'' I squeaked in surprise as a blast of lightening illuminated the living room. Thunder followed soon after, rumbling like a great monstrous beast. This time, Emma squeaked along with me. Lightening seemed to explode outside of the window, making everything shine a ghostly blue and white before we were enveloped in darkness. The power had gone out.

"No!" Emma crumpled into a pile on the floor. At first, I thought it was from how dark everything is. Emma and I both had a fear of partial darkness, and with the lightening still flashing outside like an energetic strobe light, shadows were being thrown everywhere in the room. But I think Emma could care less about our fear. She was still mourning the loss of our beloved Host Club.

"Why!" I cried as I joined Emma in her dramatic heap. Anything to keep my mind off of the potential monsters hiding in the corners of Emma's house. When Emma finally realized our current situation, she reached for the Sponge Bob blanket we both had been sharing.

"Ah," Emma whined as she pulled the blanket over our heads. I scooted as close as I possibly could to my best friend. Lightening still flashed outside. Thunder continued to shout in the distance.

"Emma," I whispered. Emma looked over at me.

"What?" She asked. I tucked the edges of the blanket under my legs and butt. Emma got the memo and did the exact same thing. Okay, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing. The answer is quite simple. I'm hiding. You might call me a chicken or a baby but the reason why I'm so afraid of partial darkness is because I always imagine what could be hiding in the shadows. Who knows what can be there. And of course, I just HAVE to imagine whatever could be there crawling under the blanket and killing Emma and I. My solution? Tuck any loose part of the blanket under Emma and myself. Just as we were getting cozy, there was a knock on the door.

Emma turned to look at me with wide eyes. I could tell we were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Who (or what) in the hell would be knocking on the door in the middle of a storm? _

I was about to pass the knock off as only my imagination when another knock was heard on the door. I lifted my head out of the blanket and glanced towards the door. There it was again. A soft _'bump'_, as if whoever was knocking was unsure this was the right door to knock on. A tiny thought zipped through my brain. _Answer the door. _I stood up and tip toed towards the object of interest.

"Shelby!" Emma whispered frantically, getting up and running to my side. I linked my arm with hers and together we crept towards the entryway. I gripped onto the handle and turned it, the clicking of the lock matching the beating of my heart. I swung the door open and peeked out, Emma ducking next to me so she could see to. There, sitting on the small porch was three animals. Not real animals. Toys.

The animal closest to the door was a pink, soft looking bunny with long floppy ears and a cute smile on its face. _Why does it feel like this rabbit was the one that had knocked on the door? _I asked myself. I could see Emma asking herself the same thing. The animal lying next to the rabbit was actually a puppet. It had two horn like ears on each side of its head and its eyes were fashioned in a cat like glare. Under its eyes and in the middle of its face sat a cat like mouth pulled into an almost evil smile. I shivered lightly at the sight of it before glancing at the last animal. This one was a bear with fluffy brown fur and a bored expression on its face that made me want to burst out laughing. Emma stepped out onto the porch and glanced around, looking for whoever could have left them. As she did, I grabbed the puppet and slipped it on my hand, wiggling my fingers around inside of it. **(Curse me and my dirty mind!)** I had made the puppet rub its hands together in a sinister look before wondering faintly where I had seen it before. Emma picked up the bunny and the bear, hugging them both close.

"We should probably take them inside," Emma offered. I nodded, following her inside as the power came back on.

"Yeah!" I cheered, skipping back over to where we had been sitting. Emma turned OHSHC back on and we got back to watching it, the puppet on my hand and the bunny in Emma's arms. Sadly, the bear was scrunched in between us.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Goodnight, Emma," I whispered to my friend as we both drifted off to sleep, all three animals tucked safely in between us.

_ I was standing in a room with white walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. Scattered in random places around the room were random pieces of white furniture. A chair here. A table there. A coat rack in the corner. A stool by a colorless vase. Any kind of furniture you could imagine was sitting somewhere in that room. It might have looked cozy and welcoming if everything wasn't so pure and bland. With all of the white, the entire room seemed cold and mysterious. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a white summer dress and white flip-flops. Even I was covered in white. _

_ "Shelby?" A voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with Emma._

"_Emma?" I asked. Emma's dyed brown hair was in a small braid and she wore the same thing I did. _

_ "Where are we?" Emma asked. I glanced around at all of the white. The only distinct colors in this room were the brown of Emma's hair and the blonde of mine. The blue of our eyes were lost in the reflection of all of the white. All of a sudden, a door to my left opened. Three figures walked into the room._

_ The first was a girl who had long candy pink hair and large purple eyes. She wore a mini skirt in the same color as her hair and a violet shirt with the word 'Cute!' printed on it in hot pink. On her feet were hot pink converse with purple laces. Over all, this girl's fashion sense practically screamed, "I pretend to be innocent!"_

_ The second figure was a boy with shaggy raven hair and piercing cat like black eyes. He wore a vest over a black and white striped shirt and black skinny jeans with a few rips around the knees. He had on black combat boots for shoes and around his neck was a leather buckle that must have been some sort of choker. But this boy's most peculiar features were the vanilla colored cat ears sticking out of his skull and a matching cat like tail waving slightly from his ass. I blushed when I saw him studying Emma and I. He was really hot. _

_ The last figure was a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and apple green eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket with panda ears on the hood, one of the fake ears having an earring through it. Under her jacket were a white tank top and a red plaid mini skirt with a skull belt. She also wore red and black striped stockings and black combat boots. In my opinion, she was the most stylish of the three yet the most depressed looking. No, depressed was too strong of a word. More like unsure. She didn't look like she had a lot of confidence. Unlike the other female. The pink haired girl strode right up to us and stuck out her hand._

_ "Hi! I'm Usa!" She greeted, flashing a thousand watt smile. Emma took the offered hand and gave it a small shake._

_ "I'm Emma," she replied sheepishly. Usa giggled._

_ "Not for long~!" She sang in a teasing voice. I looked at her suspiciously. Emma mirrored my movements. Usa giggled a second time. "You two will make good twins," she stated. _

_ "Usa-chan!" The boy protested. I gaped at him. Usa-chan? What the fuck!? That was Honey's bunny's name! Emma gaped along with me. Who were these people? Usa skipped over and patted the boy on the head. Which was difficult for her since he was about a foot taller. That girl was really tiny! _

_ "Haha! You're so cute when you're mad, Belzenef!" Usa exclaimed. If my jaw could drop any lower it would have fallen off by now. Were these people Usa-chan and Belzenef in human version? Belzenef blushed but reverted back to his serious face when he caught sight of Emma and I._

_ "You're both probably very confused by now. Here, let me explain," Belzenef started, addressing the both of us. "As you are probably wondering, yes, I am Belzenef, the puppet Umehito Nekozawa drags around on his filthy paws. This is Usa, Mitsukuni Haninozuka's rabbit," he gestured to Usa, "and this is Kuma, Tamaki Suoh's teddy bear," he finished, pointing at the other girl who hasn't said a word in the entire time we've been in this dream. Kuma looked up and managed a small smile. I smiled back. Kuma's smile waned then faded away completely and she went back to looking at the ground. Emma raised her hand like we were in class._

_ "Yes Emma?" Usa asked. Emma coughed a little into her fist before starting._

_ "So you were those animals on our door step?" She asked. Usa nodded. _

_ "Why are we here? Where is here?" I asked. Usa looked over at me._

_ "Well, you're here because we have an offer for you," Usa announced._

_ "What kind of offer?" Emma and I asked at the same time. I glanced over at her and snickered. We ARE kinda like twins. Usa giggled._

_ "Don't worry! It's nothing bad! We just wanted to know if you would like to meet the Host Club!" She exclaimed. I was puzzled. Meet the Host Club? How? Usa seemed to read my mind. "Right now we're in a place between worlds. All of those anime shows that you two watch, as soon as they appeared on the media they became a world. So when OHSHC was released in April of 2006 as the anime, it became a separate dimension. From this room, we can access ANY anime we want to! That's how we got into your world," Usa explained. I felt like my brain was going to explode from information. Emma and I could go to Ouran High School Host Club? Really?! _

_ Belzenef coughed. "Of course, there are some things you need to consider if you want to go there. First off, you two would be different people in Ouran than you are in your world. You wouldn't be Emma and Shelby. You'd be-''_

_ "Sayuri and Sora!" Usa shouted. I looked at her like she was crazy. Which she probably was…_

"_Who?" Emma and I asked, again in perfect synch. Usa laughed, falling onto the floor. Belzenef sighed._

_ "Sayuri and Sora, twin sisters. We already knew who you were going to be. In fact, we already knew you would be willing to take the risks and go to OHSHC so we just went ahead and helped create your Ouran selves," Belzenef blushed and looked down, "Sorry for not asking for your permission." I looked over at Emma. I was starting to think this was just a VERY crazy dream when Kuma looked up and walked over to me. _

_ "Do you want to see Kaoru?" She asked Emma in a whisper. Emma nodded eagerly. She looked at me._

_ "Do you want to meet the Host Club?" She asked. I nodded slowly. Kuma held out her hands. "Then each of you grab one of my hands," she commanded in a voice a little above a whisper. I clutched onto Kuma's left as Emma grabbed her right. Belzenef and Usa held hands and Belzenef latched onto my free arm. I was about to ask what was going on when the room seemed to pulse and glow around us. With each pulse, it grew brighter and brighter and brighter until all I could see was light. Then everything went black. _

**Just a quick note for anyone who did not get what just happened, I'm sorry. I have a headache and most of what I write will only make a little sense. Now back to the story!**

I opened my eyes. The memory of what I had just dreamt spun around and around in my mind. Then it hit me. The ceiling I was looking at wasn't the one above Emma's room. I sat up. I was in a room I had never seen before but instantly wished was mine.

The walls were covered in band posters and what looked like pictures of people and places. The floor was made of hardwood and looked dented and worn in the light coming from a big bedroom window. Said window had three panes of glass and a little alcove near it stuffed with pillows and blankets. I blinked and could see two little girls sitting there, reading books. Both had light blonde hair and dark blues eyes and I smiled after realizing they were twins. As I was about to call out to them, they disappeared. I looked around the room, wondering where they could have gone when what looked like the same girls, only slightly older, passed through the door into this room and over to the alcove. One of the girls was crying and clutching her eye, the other crying and helping her sister. I tossed the covers off of myself, just now noticing I was in a bed, to go help the two when they disappeared. _What the…? _Similar girls, now looking to be about fourteen or thirteen, were painting the other's nails by the window. As expected, as soon as the appeared they disappeared. This was starting to get on my nerves.

I hopped out of the bed and to the door. I opened it and looked out into the hallway. Pictures of what looked to be family events lined the walls in neat frames. I walked down the hall and passed a picture of those twins as toddlers, holding hands in matching dresses.

"_Sayuri, Sora! Smile!" A beep sounded from the camera as my mom took a picture of Sora and I. As soon as she held the camera away from her face, we knew she was done taking the picture. I ran over to see how it turned out, dragging Sora along with me. We both giggled at our smiles. Mine close to insane. Sora's toothy and crooked. Mom put the camera away and took each of our hands, walking out of the park and back home. _

I blinked in surprise. Where had THAT come from? I passed another picture, this one of the same twins only about a year older than the first picture. Both wore matching school uniforms and had backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"_Have fun!" Mom called as Sora and I walked off to the bus stop where kids were already getting on. It was our first day of school and we were both a little nervous. I more so than Sora. We sat away from the other kids and watched the houses fly by as the bus drove us off to our new school._

I stopped walking and glanced towards that photo. _Sayuri and Sora, _I named the twins, fingering each of the small faces in the picture as I said each name. Who are they?

_You._

I glanced up and down the hall, looking for the source of the voice I had just heard.

_Your name is Sayuri Matoshi. You have a twin sister, Sora. Your father works a lot so you hardly see him. Your mother struggles to keep your family in balance. You have an older sister, Kyoki, and a younger sister, Hikari. Kyoki attends an all girls school on the other side of Japan and Hikari is always in the hospital due to severe heart problems. You and your twin have just received scholarships to Ouran Academy. Tomorrow is your first day of school there. _

As the voice stopped talking, I realized it had been in my head the entire time. And then I realized that everything it had said was true. _They were right, _I thought, _I did become a different person when I came here. But where's Emma? _

"Shelby?" Interrupted my thoughts. I turned around...

…and came face to face with one of the twins in the photo. And then it hit me.

"Emma?" I asked. It was very shocking, yet awesome! Emma was now Sora, my twin sister! We studied each other before I locked her into a tight embrace. "We're actually here," I whispered in excitement. Emma nodded.

"We are, aren't we Sayuri?"

**And scene! How was that? Please review, favorite, whatever just tell me how it is!**

**Razor: Nobody is going to like this story.**

**Phoenix: I think it's exciting!**

**Thank you Phoenix. You get a cookie.**

**Phoenix: Yeah! *eats cookie***

**And Razor gets nothing!**

**Razor: Whatever…**

**Please review!**


	2. Sayuri Hearts Spray Paint

**Sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to make you guys wait. Also, thank you to my best friend for helping me develop Sayuri's and Sora's characters. Kitty loves you!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own OHSHC.**

**Enjoy!**

_Sayuri's POV: _

I gaped at the pink castle before me. Were the people who designed this place on drugs when they picked out the color scheme? I groaned along with Sora as our mom glanced at the Barbie Princess Palace.

"It's not THAT bad," she negotiated, glancing at the two of us. I sighed.

"That's easy for you to say…" I muttered darkly.

"…you don't have to go to school in it," Sora finished, shivering. I was really starting to regret getting a scholarship to this place.

_ But you didn't. Sayuri did, _a small voice in the back of my head whispered. I groaned inwardly. _Shut up, _I hissed into the darkest corner of my mind. The voice stopped it's complaining and buried itself deeper inside of me. I sighed and broke from my thoughts as my mom led my sister and I into the horrifying building. Sora and I glanced around. Since it was still the weekend, students wouldn't be filling these halls until tomorrow. I just hope Sora and I will survive. There will probably be bullies at this school. After all, rich rhymes with bitch.

"Matoshi Madeline?" Someone called from down the hall. My mom looked in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, that's me," she called back, straightening her skirt and brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. The stranger, a man who looked to be in his mid thirties, strode right up to my mom and held out his hand.

"I'm Himito Akio. I'll be helping you finish the last remaining pieces of paperwork before your girls can attend Ouran Academy," the man announced. My mother gave his hand a polite shake and a polite smile to match. I huffed in annoyance and put a hand on my hip, the other lying loosely at my side. Sora copied my motion, making us perfectly symmetrical. _Death the Kid would be proud, _I thought, remembering my previous crush on the young reaper from Soul Eater. Apparently, Sora was thinking the exact same thing because she looked at me and giggled. Mr. Himito looked at us, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm guessing these charming young women are Sayuri and Sora," he looked us up and down with a slight scowl.

"We are. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sora and I greeted at the same time. I tried not to make my words sound TOO venomous but I could already tell I was going to hate this guy. He had an air of authority and business around him that made it impossible for anyone to feel comfortable. As I faintly wondered if that stick shoved up his ass had been there since birth, or if it would ever come out, we were led up a few flights of stairs and into a stuffy office.

"Please have a seat, Mrs. Matoshi and I will grab your daughters' files," Mr. Himito gestured to a stiff looking leather chair then ducked back into the hallway, heading in the direction of what I believed to be the Record Room.

"Girls, how about while I deal with the paperwork, you can go have a look around," Mom offered, noticing the matching looks of disgust on my twin's face and my own. We both nodded, relieved.

"Thanks Mom!" We called, sprinting out of the small room.

"Yes! Freedom!" I exclaimed as Sora and I skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway.

"Where to?" She asked, glancing down the two new halls we had encountered. I paused in my glee. We had just escaped an afternoon of boring paperwork and were free to roam the halls of our new high school. Hmmm…. I grinned maliciously. Sora caught that grin and gave one of her own. We both voiced our desired location in low and evil voices.

"The third music room."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So this is it," I whispered, glancing at the plaque hanging above the door, "the Ouran Host Club." Sora nodded in awe. I glanced back at her.

"Ready sis?" I asked. Sora let out a shaky breath and hooked her elbow in mine.

"Yeah." I set the hand of my free arm gently on the door as Sora did the same. As we pushed the door open, stray rose petals floated by us. I gasped in amazement along with my twin. Even with everyone gone, the clubroom was still quite impressive.

The floor was made of a sparkly pink tile, as expected in a school where everything was pink. The ceiling was also pink, as were three of the walls. The other wall was occupied with huge expensive looking windows that allowed a view of one of the school's many courtyards. We rushed to the window and looked out, marveling at the splendid view. Then I turned to keep looking around the room as Sora kept ogling. Scattered around the room in clumps were red velvet couches adorned with throw pillows and the like. In between some of the couches sat a few tables. I could practically see the indent of all the teacups that had been set there. _I can't believe we're actually here, _I thought, turning in a slow circle so I could take it all in.

"Sayuri!" Sora whispered frantically. I stopped, slightly dizzy, and wobbled over to the window. Sora pointed out at seven figures chasing each other across the courtyard. I was about to ask who the hell they were when I spotted one of the boys carrying a familiar rabbit.

"Honey-senpai!" I shouted. The small blonde stopped running and glanced around. I slapped a hand over my mouth and jumped away from the window. He had heard me! Sora stared wide-eyed at me then crept away from the window.

"That was close," she muttered, pulling me up off the ground. "Why don't we stay away from that window?" She offered. I nodded, slightly dazed. Sora glanced around the room. "What's that?" She asked, pointing towards a pure black door hiding in the corner. I shrugged.

"No idea," I answered. Then I remembered. "That's the back entrance into the Black Magic Club." Sora smirked.

"We should plan on visiting them one day," she said, tilting her head to one side and resting it on her hand. The pose made her seem thoughtful. That wasn't good…

"What are you planning, sister dearest?" I asked, gripping the hand that wasn't under her chin. Sora laughed. No, not laughed. More like cackled.

"Remember how some people used to think we were evil back home?" She asked. I nodded. Sora's grin grew.

"Why don't we prove them right?" She asked. I was confused for a second before realizing what she had meant.

"I think joining the Black Magic Club is a great idea," I concluded, giving Sora two thumbs up. She giggled. But that small sound of appreciation was lost to the sound of walking feet and voices outside of the clubroom's door. Sora looked at me with a panicked expression. I glanced around the room, looking for a place to hide. Sora did the same. I heard the lock in the door click and my heart stopped. _Oh no._

"This way!" Sora whispered, running towards the door to the Black Magic Club. I followed her, not really seeing any other place to hide. Just as we shut the door behind us, I could hear the third music room door opening.

"Are you sure you saw someone in here, Honey-senpai? I can't see anyone," came the blunt voice of Haruhi through the door. I literally had to hold my twin back to prevent her from breaking down the door and giving us away.

"Calm down Sora," I whispered. Sora fell limp in my hold. It stayed like this for about five more minutes before we could hear more footsteps walking towards our location.

"Hey boss….." A familiar voice began.

"….do you want us to set the cans of spray paint here?" Another finished. Sora squealed. That second voice was Kaoru!

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Haruhi asked on the other side of the door. I slapped a hand across Sora's mouth. Shit, shit, shit! I held my breath as we waited to hear what would happen next. After what seemed like a lifetime, the sounds of retreating footsteps filled our ears. I exhaled in relief as I heard the clubroom door shut. They were gone.

"Well that was certainly interesting," I muttered, opening the door and stepping back into the candy colored club. Sora sighed dreamily.

"Who knew Kaoru had such a hot voice in REAL LIFE too," she giggled. "I can't wait to actually meet him." I stared at the girl before me. I've never known Sora (or Emma) to get THIS giggly about a boy. Did she hit her head while we were rushing to hide? I dearly hoped not. I'd rather not have to listen to her twitter on and on about Kaoru now that she had slight brain damage. As Sora continued to sigh and gaze off with hearts in her eyes, I glanced over to where I had heard the twins set something. To my surprise (and slight enjoyment) I found a cardboard box filled with cans of spray paint lying by the door to the Black Magic Club. A thoughtful noise left my throat as I went over and selected a can of strawberry pink paint. Shaking it a little, I removed the cap and studied the label. Sora joined me, picking up a lovely can of baby blue. She and I leered.

_"This room needs a makeover."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Kaoru's POV:_

"So boss…."

"….how does it feel to be beaten?" Hikaru and I asked the sulking blonde. Tamaki glowered at us, an angry purple aura surrounding him.

"Why you shady twins!" He cried, slowly creeping into his emo corner. Haruhi sighed.

"Why are you so depressed? It was just a stupid game," she mumbled. Hikaru chuckled.

"He's just angry that his pride was handed to him," my brother stated, leaning against our classmate. Haruhi shrugged him off with a quiet growl. As the rest of the club and I continued back to the clubroom, I contemplated what had taken place there early this afternoon. We had all decided to meet up at the school for a little game of tag and some more preparation time for an upcoming host ball. But at some point into our game Honey-sempai had thought he had seen someone in the club. But after checking to see if he was right, we didn't find anyone. Though we DID hear some whining coming from somewhere in the room, yet we didn't know where. As the boss opened the door for what seemed like the fiftieth time today, we were all greeted by an unwelcome sight.

_ BAKAS _and _MAN WHORES _were written around the entire room in alternating colors of blue and pink spray paint. Tamaki froze in horror before a wail echoed around the room, the source being our beloved King.

"What happened to our club!?"

**I apologize for the incredibly short chapter but I've been having an extreme case of writer's block. Add that to the fact that I have two new story ideas swirling around in my head and well….that's why this chapter kinda sucks. But anyway, I need help from my fans! I would REALLY appreciate receiving any character or plot ideas from you guys. Just tell me you're ideas by PMing me. And don't forget to R and R. Kitty loves you! **


	3. The First Day

_Sayuri's POV:_

"So this is our classroom?" I asked my twin. Sora glanced at the map we had managed to pilfer from the front office. I still had no idea how she could make sense of all the scribbles and lines on that thing. Nodding, my sister slipped the map back into her bag.

"Yep. Class 1-A." I groaned. The bell signaling the start of school had sounded about ten minutes ago while we were still trying to locate the room we were supposed to be in. I had hoped it would have taken all of the first hour to find it so we wouldn't have to go to class so soon. After we had spray painted the Host Club, I had kept the cans we used so Kyoya wouldn't be able to get our fingerprints off of them. Now I just hoped he didn't have cameras stashed around the room… But anyway, I really wanted to go spray paint something else and skipping class because we couldn't find the room was the perfect excuse. Aw well.

Sora and I locked arms as she opened the door. I felt relieved when no rose petals came flying into our faces, but the relief vanished when I saw everyone looking at us. The teacher, a pleasant looking woman with wavy brown hair and big blue eyes, turned in our direction. She smiled gently and gestured for us to come closer. _Hell no. You may look like sugar and spice and everything nice but you're probably a witch deep down. Evil temptress, I will not give in to your petty magics! _Sora must not have heard my thoughts since she started walking closer, forcing me to walk as well.

"You two must be Sayuri and Sora Matoshi, our new honor students," the witch glanced at us with a thoughtful expression. _She's probably reading our minds! Don't think about anything embarrassing Sora! She'll know about all of our deepest, darkest secrets! _ "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Sora and I nodded simultaneously and looked out at the rest of the classroom. Almost instantly, I found my eyes locking on two identical red heads and the brunette in between them. I could feel Sora stiffen slightly before we began.

"Hello. We are the Matoshi twins, Sayuri and Sora. We hope we can all get along," we both introduced ourselves at the same time, sounding like robots. A cold and awkward air surrounded the classroom as everyone took us in. Their judging eyes swept over our matching blonde pigtails, dark blue eyes, and duplicated faces. Twins are a little creepy all on their own, but add our completely blank expression and emotionless voices and you've one shit ton of scary. Even the teacher seemed a little psyched out. It took us staring at her for five freaking minutes before she snapped out of her daze and told us where we could sit. "Thank you," we bowed and walked over to the two empty seats behind Ouran's favorite twins. After we sat down, everyone looked at the teacher, awaiting instructions. She coughed lightly and shuffled some papers on her desk.

"W-Well it's not l-like we get n-new students every d-day. How about w-we have a fifteen m-minute break? That w-way you can all g-get to know S-Sayuri and S-Sora," she stuttered. Then, she practically flew out of the classroom. As the door shut, the twins whipped around to face us.

"I'm Hikaru," the one in front of me said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one by Sora said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" They announced in unison. Sora and I nodded.

"We know," we stated. Both twins looked a little surprised but reverted back to their mischievous selves a second later.

"So, you two in any clubs yet?" Hikaru asked. We shook our heads.

"We were contemplating joining the Black Magic Club," we replied, yet again in unison. Now it may come as a surprise to some of you how quickly our personalities change from lively and rambunctious to emotionless and reserved but that's just how we act near new people. Think of it as a safeguard. Both Sora and I loved to pull pranks but with our rascally natures we would be first on the list of suspects. One thing Sora and I hated more than hypocrites and fakes (put together) was getting caught. So we made everyone think we were boring and weird so when we did pull something, we would be looked over and the blame would be pinned on someone else. Lovely idea, isn't it? Sora came up with that one.

"Why not visit the Host Club?" Kaoru suggested. I had to stop myself from snickering and blowing our cover. I remembered the little "gift" we had left for the club the first time we visited, and Sora obviously did as well since she had to hide her laugh as a cough.

"We'd rather not," we answered, our laughter almost making our voices crack. Both twins pouted.

"Aw, why not?" They whined. Haruhi looked over at the both of them.

"If they said they didn't want to come then just leave it at that," she ordered before smiling over at us. "Sorry about them. They can get a little nosey sometimes. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Sora and I nodded.

"We know," we replied. All three of our classmates stared at us quizzically. A minute later, people swarmed around our desks.

"So what kind of scholarship did you get in with?" Someone asked.

"Dance and Writing," we answered.

"Which is which?" A boy asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora waved slightly.

"And I'm Sayuri," I also waved.

"Is your hair naturally that blonde or did you dye it?" A girl asked.

"It's natural," Sora answered. A few of the onlookers were surprised we were talking separately.

"Only an idiot would think it's dyed," I added. The girl frowned and walked off, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _Definitely a bitch. I should remember to steer clear of her, _I thought as more people started asking questions. With each question asked we gave vaguer and vaguer answers. After awhile, everyone left us alone and started socializing in their own little groups. The teacher was still not back yet so I took out my notebook and began to write. Sora removed a book from her satchel and flipped through it. I glanced at the title and smirked.

"The Outsiders? How many times have you read that book?" I whispered. Sora smiled.

"Twenty times and counting," she whispered back. I face palmed after making sure no one else was paying attention. After all, one little show of emotion could ruin our entire scheme. And Sora would kill me if that happened.

"Okay class! Settle down while I pass out this worksheet and we'll get started," the teacher finally came back and started handing out papers. I faintly remembered this being Math and frowned. I hate Math with all of my being. As Sora and I each received a sheet, I looked over the problems. _Did they print this in Spanish or something? This stuff looks fucking difficult! _I gave a light groan and got to work. _Well as long as I stay ahead in Creative Writing and English I should be fine. That was the agreement after all. _I broke away from my thoughts to look over at Sora. One of the differences between us was that she was better at Math then I was. In middle school she let me copy off of her paper if I was having issues with a certain problem. When Sora noticed my wandering eyes, she nonchalantly pushed her paper closer to me. I mentally thanked her and set to work copying her answers for a few problems. Now don't think of me as a cheater who doesn't do her fair share of work. I do my own work, just not in Math. Insert evil face here.

***Time Skip to lunch***

When the bell for lunch rang, I found myself holding onto Sora and a wall so we wouldn't be swept away by the crowd heading towards the cafeteria. I swear if I hadn't thought to grab onto something we would have been carried into the throng and trampled. As the horde thinned and disappeared altogether, I grabbed Sora's hand and we ran outside. Hardly anyone was out here, save for the five kids in the Gardening Club and a group of 1-D students playing Kick the Can. I dragged Sora over into a deserted corner of the courtyard and sat down.

"One for you," she handed me a bento, "and one for me~!" She sang, a second bento plopping into her lap. I smiled and we started eating. As we ate, I watched those boys play their game. A familiar guy with a fierce looking face and bright blood red hair kicked the soda can they were using over to us. It landed behind me, almost resulting in me getting hit in the face.

"Sorry. It didn't hit you, did it?" The guy asked, coming up to us. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm okay," I replied sweetly, getting up and grabbing the dented can. "Here you go," I said, holding out the mangled item. The boy appeared stunned before gratefully taking it back.

"Uh thanks. I'm Kasanoda Ritsu," he introduced. _So _that's_ why_ _he seems so familiar, _I thought.

"We know," Sora and I declared. Kasanoda appeared confused before he shook it off.

"Uh, would you guys, um, care to play?" He offered, holding up the can and blushing. I looked down at my uniform and shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer, but we're wearing dresses," Sora and I reminded. That only made him blush more.

"R-Right. Sorry for bothering you," he muttered, walking off. I looked over at Sora and giggled.

"He's really girl shy in real life, too," I whispered. Sora nodded.

"Maybe us not reacting to his 'terrifying' looks surprised him a bit," she whispered back. I nodded back and we went back to eating, not noticing a group of handsome young men watching us from afar…

_No One's POV:_

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai? Do we really need to spy on them? They're just new students," Haruhi glanced at the two similar females and then back at her "father". Currently, the entire Host Club (minus Mori and Kyoya who were seated a little ways away) was peeking around the corner of the A building as they watched the new girls. Both were smiling and giggling which came as sort of a shock to the three first years who had witnessed them being cold and emotionless in class. Tamaki, on the other hand, was intrigued by their cuteness. This annoyed Haruhi since he wouldn't stop squealing and talking about how adorable his new daughters were. It appeared the King was determined to some how get them involved with the Host Club. How? Only Tamaki really knew…

"Not just any students, my dear Haruhi, but HONOR students. Like you they were born into unfortunate lives, raised and cared for in an environment lacking class and elegance. But they ignored their neediness and strived for a higher power! They walked the path so many others before them had been too afraid to and with hope in their hearts they succeeded!"

"Uh boss…"

"…I hate to break it to you but while you were giving your little speech…"

"They left!" The twins announced, pointing to the bench both blondes had once occupied. All that was left was a paper napkin one of them must have forgotten about. Tamaki made a noise that was a cross between a gag and a squeak.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Echoed around the campus.

"Did you hear that?" Sayuri asked her sister. Sora shrugged.

"Noooooope~!" She mimicked. Both twins burst out laughing.

***Time Skip***

_Sora's POV:_

School was _finally _over and I was feeling a little jittery. All day it had felt like Sayuri and I were being followed. I've had stalkers before but not ones as persistent as this one. Every where we went I could feel eyes following Sayuri and I. Down the hall or across the yard, sometimes even into the girl's bathroom. It was creeping me out immensely but my sister said to just ignore whoever was watching and they'd go away.

No offense to Sayuri but she's kind of an idiot.

"So Sora, we going to the Black Magic Club?" Sayuri asked, jolting me from my thoughts. I nodded.

"You know where it is, right?" I asked as we continued walking in what I hoped was the direction to said club. Sayuri paused and scratched the back of her neck.

"Actually…" she looked away. I sighed.

"I'll take that as a no," I muttered. Great. Now how were we going to get there?

"Oh! The back entrance to the club is in the Host Club!" I whipped my head around to look at her.

"Are you crazy!?" I half whispered, half yelled. Sayuri nodded.

"But it's the only way I know. What other choice do we have? We can't ask anyone for directions because no on wants to come near us-'' _True, we practically scared everyone away with our little act. Even some teachers were intimidated by us. _"-and we lost the map sometime during lunch. Our only choice is to go through the Host Club," she concluded. I sighed.

"You're right. Let's go," I stated, grabbing her arm and altering our course so we were now heading down a hall lined with music rooms. I had learned from some random girl that Music Room 1 was used for all three choirs (jazz choir, concert choir, and show choir) and that Music Room 2 was for the band. Then there was the well-known Music Room 3, which was occupied by six handsome boys and one cross-dressing female. This was one weird school…

"Okay, we're just passing through. No stopping FOR ANYTHING," Sayuri instructed as she pushed open the door. As was expected, we were both suddenly bombarded by a huge flying hoard of rose petals. Sayuri swatted a few away from us and we kept walking into the room.

"Okay. Where is that damn door?" My sister muttered, looking around the room. I watched to see if any of the hosts had seen us yet. Just our luck, they all appeared busy. "There it is," Sayuri pointed to a black door that sat out of place in the pink walls of the room. I instantly felt relieved.

"Oh look! Two new guests!"

And then the feeling vanished.

_Tamaki's POV: _

I looked up from serving my guests in time to see the twins walk over to the identical girls in the doorway. _They're here!? Yes! It looks like I don't have to get Mommy to threaten them! _"Please excuse me, princesses but I need to go make sure the newcomers are properly welcomed," I said, standing up with a polite smile. All four girls sighed in slight disappointment.

"We'll be waiting!" They called as I rushed over to both pairs of twins. _I hope those idiots don't scare them away, _I thought as I picked up my pace. When I was five feet away, one of the girl twins looked at me then elbowed her twin.

"Oh, it's you," they said in perfect unison. I stopped and took a step back. _The rumors are true! These girls _are _kinda creepy! But I can't let their emotionless exterior get to me, for I know that deep inside they are those adorable little girls I saw giggling during lunch! I must stay strong! _

"Uh yes, I'm Suoh Tamaki. Welcome to the Host Club, princesses," I replied smoothly, gently taking the hand of the girl closest to me. "I do hope you enjoy your stay." Squealing and shrieking came from behind me as a multitude of fangirls watched what was happening from their seats. When the squeals died down the girl wrenched her arm from my grasp and wiped it on her dress.

"Please refrain from touching me or my sister. No one knows where those hands have been," she spat coldly. Both sisters glared at me with deadly blue eyes and I felt myself being catapulted backwards with her words. When I stopped flying through the air I found myself lodged into the wall. _I never knew someone could sound so frigid. I'm a little scared, _I thought. On the other side of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to laugh at my pain.

"You must really not like people touching you," Kaoru stated, somehow managing to talk through his laughter.

"No, I just don't like people like him touching us," the same girl retorted. Hikaru looked confused.

"What do you mean 'people like him'? Rich people?" He asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"Man whores," they answered. An arrow with those two words written on it flew into my midsection and I groaned. These girls were more than cold, they were just plain evil. There was some more talking but I couldn't hear it since I was struggling to ignore the agonizing pain in my gut and heart. When at last I was able to focus, I heard the girls say, "We plan on joining the Black Magic Club." I fell off of the wall. _B-Black Magic C-Club? Oh dear. _With that, I fainted.

_Sayuri's POV: _

"Well, bye now!" My sister and I waved and skipped over to the black door, opening it and slipping in. Sora sighed in relief.

"Thank god _that's _over," she remarked. I laughed lightly and linked my arm with her's.

"Uh huh. Now let's go!" I declared, pointing down what appeared to be a hall. Just noticing how dark it was, Sora and I gulped before walking forward. After a few steps, candles suddenly lit up along the walls, the purple flames casting an eerie glow. I glanced at Sora. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, blue orbs reflecting fear. I took a deep breath and led her down the hall. What seemed like ten minutes later, I saw what appeared to be a door ahead of us. I say 'appeared to be' because I know for a fact that doors don't breath.

"Sayuri? What is that?" Sora asked. I was about to answer when the door swung open to reveal a darkly lit room. I took a step back as Sora dragged me in, the door closing and locking behind us. Once inside the room, I gasped. Tall bookshelves lined every wall of the enormous room, all filled to the brim with leather bound books and tomes. A few tables lay scattered around, candles and other miscellaneous objects covering them. About seven people in dark robes wandered around, some getting books off of shelves and others gathered around tables working.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" A creepy voice behind me asked. Sora jumped and whirled around, my actions imitating hers. Behind us stood an average height boy with black hair wearing a cloak. I almost instantly recognized the cat puppet on his hand.

"Nekozawa," I breathed. The boy smiled though it came out as more of a leer.

"Do you two wish to join the Black Magic Club?" He asked. When we nodded the puppet on his hand rubbed its paws together. "Excellent. First, you're going to need some new clothes. The regular girl uniform doesn't quite fit in well in here," he said, gesturing to the dark colors and over all spookiness. We nodded again.

"What do we need to wear?" Sora asked, fingering her dress sadly. I laughed quietly. Emma/Sora was completely in love with the girl's uniform. I didn't blame her though. It was kinda pretty…kinda…..

Nekozawa gestured for us to follow him before leading us to a closet. He opened it, revealing a countless number of cloaks. Snuggled into a corner of the closet also lay black versions of Ouran's female student body uniform. I almost squealed with delight as I picked one up that looked about my size. _These are so pretty! I can't wait to try it on! _

"Where do we change?" Sora asked, also picking up a black dress. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Those doors right over there lead to changing rooms. Also, you need to pick out a cloak," he instructed, brushing his unoccupied hand over the wide selection. I snatched a deep magenta colored one as Sora grabbed a dark blue. We thanked Nekozawa before running off.

"This is so exciting," I squealed once the door was closed. Sora untied the ribbon around her neck and unbuttoned the collar of the dress. I helped her slip out of it before working myself out of my own uniform. Pulling on the black version, I glanced at myself in the mirror. _Huh, I look okay, _I thought, twirling around a little. Sora giggled slightly at my antics and handed me my robe. "Arigato," I murmured, throwing the velvety material around my shoulders. Once we were both dressed I gripped the knob on the door and looked at Sora. "Ready?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Ready."

***Time Skip***

_No One's POV:_

Club hours were finally over. Everyone in the Host Club was cleaning up. Hikaru and Kaoru paused in wiping down their table and looked over at Tamaki.

"So boss….."

"…how does it feel to be called a man whore?" They asked. Tamaki froze as a depressed aura surrounded himself. Both twins cackled as their king slumped over. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys stop messing with him," she ordered. Tamaki brightened up at the sound of her voice and tackle hugged her.

"My daughter is so cute~! Thank you for sticking up for Daddy, Haruhi!" Haruhi kicked her senpai off, making the half Frenchman crawl into his emo corner. "Haruhi is so mean…" Kyoya coughed, silencing everyone.

"I believe there is still more to be done before this club can even be considered clean. Get back to work." Hikaru and Kaoru tensed up at Kyoya's demonic tone of voice before scrubbing their table as fast and hard as they could. Haruhi went back to picking up dishes. Tamaki went back to sweeping. After making sure everyone was too focused to look at him, Kyoya turned back to the window currently opened on his screen. Reading over it carefully, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Sayuri and Sora Matoshi_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: female_

_Birthday: unknown_

_Place of Birth: unknown_

_Weight: unknown_

_Height: unknown_

_Status: high school students_

_Hair Color: blonde_

_Eye Color: dark blue_

_Address: unknown _

_Why is almost everything about those two 'unknown'? _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**Razor: Finally…**

**Phoenix: Welcome back, Kitty!**

**It's good to be back!**

**Razor: What are you talking about? You never went anywhere to begin with. All you've done is stayed at home and slept.**

…**..PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! Anyway, here ya go! The third chapter is finally completed and I hope you enjoyed it. Looks like Sayuri and Sora have the Shadow King on their tail.**

**Sayuri: Great…**

**Sora: We're going to kill you.**

**Uh, okay…. Make sure to leave a review to tell me what I need to improve on or if you have any suggestions. Kitty loves you!**

**Razor: No she doesn't.**


	4. Author's Note

**I apologize to any of you who thought this was an update but I have some things I need to tell everyone. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS! **

**First off, school for me starts Wednesday so updating will be more difficult. I apologize for how little I updated to begin with but now it will only get worse. ^^' **

**Second off, I HAVE AN OC OPPORTUNITY FOR ALL OF YOU. I'm asking that if you have an OC you want to be featured in this story then please PM me or leave a comment. You can submit up to 2 OCs and they can be either male or female. I need to know what they look like, how they act, what class they are in, and what their status is (poor, rich, etc.). I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! **

**Razor: I can.**

**Phoenix: I hope we get a lot of submissions! **

**Sora: Me too!**

**Sayuri: Same here.**

**I'll talk to everyone later! Kitty loves you!**

**Razor: I think you spelled opportunity wrong.**

**Phoenix: Oh yeah, Kitty, you might have!**

**WHAT?!**


End file.
